


Healing together

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, implied insemination i guess, more of a 'oh shit whoopsie daisy!', nobody's sad about it tho, nothing extreme or heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Lapis have healed together after unfusing from Malachite. A year on, they decide that since they have the night to themselves, they may as well spend that time with each other rather than thinking about Malachite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing together

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper + Lapis are both aware of the damage they did to each other and they are working with each other to heal and move past it, it actually says that a few times in the fic, so it's all happy and consenting below.  
> Yeah, I know about what happened in canon. That's why they're working to move past what happened.  
> Now either read the fic or leave.
> 
> Request from tumblr here: http://nastygemtrash.tumblr.com/post/132888607238/jaspis-with-lapis-dom-inseminating-jasper
> 
> Requests are open! Just send an ask to that blog.

A year of freedom from Malachite - Jasper crossed the date on the calendar she’d been given by Steven with a green marker pen. Once she had done that, she capped the pen and set it aside, before slipping though the calendar, pulling the one she had used beforehand closer to her with her other hand. Steven’s birthday was marked in pink, the first day she met Connie crossed with a different green to Malachite’s cross, Greg’s birthday in brown, she’d taken to marking everything down on her calendar, it passed time and helped her get her head around how humans perceived time.

 

She stopped flipping through the calendar upon seeing a blue cross among the grey ones that signified an uneventful day passing. her finger brushed over it gently, before she closed the calendar up, deciding it was time to go and find Lapis. They were on much better terms, now - they were healing, and now they were healing together. They couldn’t dance, or fuse, as much as they wanted to try so they would understand that they no longer wanted t harm each other, but they had come to terms with their actions, and forgiven each other.

 

More than that, actually. Ten months after being free of Malachite, thanks to the help of Steven (and, to some degree, Amethyst), her and Lapis had started a relationship. For the first few weeks, they weren’t sure what to do with each other - less out of fear, and not because they didn’t know each other, but because Lapis has been in a mirror for at least five and a half thousand years, and Jasper’s entire existence had been based around staying solitary and only forming bonds with fellow army members, so there was nobody to use as leverage against her.

 

So in a way, easing into a relationship was helping them, too. They knew when to give each other space, they were respectful, despite Malachite, they were making it work. They had their moments - nothing was perfect, after all - but they worked to resolve their problems. However, they hadn’t been allowed to be alone with Steven, which was understandable, he was the most frail of the Crystal Gems.

 

Jasper was surprised to see the house was empty, except for her and Lapis. Then again, the other Gems may have left because of the fact it had been a year now. They may have decided to give Jasper and Lapis the day to themselves, it would make sense, she supposed. 

 

Lapis waved Jasper over upon seeing her, so the larger Gem made her way over, before sitting cross legged on the floor on a pillow by the couches, she was far too big to sit on them, s Steven had convinced Pearl to help him make a large pillow for Jasper to sit on instead, a gesture the ex-warrior appreciated. Lapis didn’t waste much time getting up from the couch, and sitting in Jasper’s lap, facing her, leaning back as Jasper wrapped her arms round her for support.

 

“It’s been a year.” Jasper spoke. “Since-”

 

“I know.” Lapis interrupted Jasper. “I know. Let’s not think about though though, alright? The Gems are giving us the day and probably the night to ourselves, let’s enjoy the peace and quiet while we can, with no Pearl screeching about Amethyst or Steven eating something they shouldn’t be.” The both of them chuckled at the joke, before Jasper leaned down so softly nuzzle Lapis with her lips and chin.

 

“Sounds like a better plan to me.” Jasper smiled a little as Lapis leaned up to kiss her softly, blue hands coming up to cup Jasper’s cheeks. The orange Gem opened her mouth to speak once Lapis moved back, but changed her mind last minute.

 

“You can say it.” Lapis assured her. “It’s hard, unlearning what Homeworld taught you, but you can say it here. Earth encourages it, in fact, and we’re on Earth now, not on Homeworld.”

 

“...I love you.” Jasper spoke after a moment, head tilting slightly at the smile that tugged at the corners of Lapis’ mouth. She saw nothing but affection in the blue Gem’s expression, which was something she wasn’t sure she would ever get used to. The past few months of being cared about and loved wasn’t enough to completely eradicate Homeworld’s brutality.

 

“I love you too.” Was Lapis’ response, and their lips met again, for longer this time. Jasper’s body relaxed, and she didn’t even notice at first that Lapis was kneeling up in her lap and slowly pushing the larger Gem back. Jasper didn’t resist,though, laying back, hands on Laps as she straddled Jasper’s middle. Lapis’ cheeks were flushed, Jasper noticed. “We have the house to ourselves.” She stated again, before she leaned forward, hands on Jasper’s chest, the orange Gem watching as a smirk spread across the other’s face. “We can...do what we want.”

 

Jasper was no idiot, she knew what Lapis was hinting at, and she wasn’t opposed to it, either. They’d had sex once before, it had been a good experience - they’d learned so much more about each other, and themselves. So Jasper allowed herself to smirk back just a touch. “Well, that was more subtle than last time at least.” Jasper chucked, before she nodded. “I’m up for it.”

 

Lapis beamed, before she leaned down properly to press a kiss to Jasper’s lips, who noted that it was deeper than the last kiss, more passionate, if not just a little needier. Jasper did laugh, though, Lapis having just quite promptly removed her clothing with her Gem. Subtlety wasn’t a skill Lapis used often, was it? Or patience, it seemed, but Jasper bit, phasing off her own clothing. Lapis’ hands smoothed over Jasper’s now bare chest. 

 

“Do you want me to shapeshift?” Jasper offered, last time they’d had sex, Jasper had been trying on breasts, to see if she liked them. They were odd things, but Lapis had liked them. The only problem was they hurt Jasper’s back after too long, so she opted to only have them when she felt like it, and while she wasn’t just not up to having them right then, she just hadn’t put much thought into having them.

 

“Only if you want to.” Lapis spoke, though Jasper could see her eyes light up at the sight of Jasper shapeshifting breasts onto her form - they weren’t huge in comparison to her size, but she didn’t make them too small,either, just the right size for Lapis to enjoy. The blue Gem shuffled back so she could get straight to it, dragging her tongue over one of Jasper’’s nipples, once, twice, before taking it into her mouth and sucking for a few seconds, all the while Jasper felt her cheeks flushing up, and she started to breathe - through her mouth of course. Lapis continued licking and sucking at that nipple for a little longer, until Jasper couldn’t stop herself from moaning softly. She whined a little once Lapis stopped, until the blue Gem started work on the other nipple. 

 

Jasper’s chest lifted from the ground slightly, another quiet and breathy moan leaving her. Once Lapis stopped that, Jasper huffed a little, but didn’t complain, she knew Lapis had other ideas, which were made obvious as she slid down Jasper’s body, kissing her chest and stomach on the way down. Jasper’s legs shifted apart for Lapis, who made herself quite comfortable between them.

 

“Just remember that if you need me to stop I will, ok?” Lapis kissed Jasper’s belly affectionately after she spoke.

 

“I know. Thanks, Lapis.” Once that exchange was over, Lapis shifted again, starting to kiss up along Jasper’s left thigh. Jasper let out a shaky breath in anticipation, staying lay down, her shoulders on the floor and her lower back and ass on the pillow. She was already aroused, Lapis could probably see that. She’d opted for a human vagina - and it had worked out well for her last time. Lapis’ tongue quite abruptly pressed to Jasper’s clit, causing the orange Gem to gasp a little, before trying to grind her hips onto her tongue. Sex had been something she didn’t partake in on Homeworld, at all, so every touch from Lapis, last time and this time, was going to make her react more than she possibly should.

 

Lapis’ tongue lavished Jasper’s clit relentlessly, hands pinning Jasper’s thighs surprisingly efficiently so she couldn’t roll her hips up. Jasper’s hands were already clawing at the floor as she gasped out Lapis; name, her eyes shut tight. The back of her head was pressed against the floor as an embarrassingly loud groan sounded from her throat, which just seemed to fuel Lapis, who now pressed four of her fingers into Jasper, the larger Gem wouldn’t gain much from any less after all.

 

Jasper was impatient - she was in pure bliss, but she was impatient, and made that known by letting a long, low whine. Lapis pulled back, she knew what the whine meant, so she wasn’t pulling away to stop. Jasper’s body shuddered as she felt a hot, slick tentacle press against her clit, grinding against it slowly. Her head lifted now, eyes opening, to look at Lapis, who was smirking again. She wasn’t modest about the size of the tentacle she had shapeshifted - she had a huge Gem to give it to, after all.

 

“Ready?” Lapis asked, and she laughed a little at how quickly Jasper had nodded, but thankfully, she didn’t wait long to begin. Jasper ended up pressing her head against the ground again, back arching up as Lapis guided her tentacle into Jasper’s opening, before thrusting her hips forward. Jasper’s claws dug into the ground then, crying out sharply, which caused Lapis to hesitate, though Jasper wasn’t hurt. She started to roll her hips as soon as Lapis’ hands moved, embarrassed by how sensitive she was, how loud she was being but at the same time barely able to care.

 

Lapis did her best to take each thrust slowly, though Jasper kept trying to move her own hips, to up the pace, and Lapis got the hint, leaning over Jasper’s stomach more, so she could thrust harder and faster, making sure every inch of her tentacle sank into Jasper with each thrust. 

 

Jasper could hardly control the sounds she was making, each rough thrust from Lapis stretching her and sending waves of pleasure through her body, she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to last long - especially when she felt Lapis shift position so she could start rubbing Jasper’s clit, too, in fast and tight circles. Claws gouging further into the ground, Jasper’s hips stilled, allowing Lapis to pound her without risking screwing up the pace.

 

Her toes curled as she felt the base of Lapis’ tentacle beginning to swell. She started to groan louder, crying out Lapis’ name, /begging/ to be fucked harder and faster, and Lapis obeyed to the best of her ability, the faster she thrust, the more the base of her length swelled, until it no longer pushed into Jasper every thrust. Jasper whined at the loss of feeling that the few inches had provided, hips twitching again, though her mind was starting to fog.

 

Heat curled in the pit of her stomach, starting to lose control of her mind and her body as she neared climax, and as soon as she felt Lapis’ knot forcefully thrust into her, tying them together, Jasper’s inner walls clenched around the tentacles inside her, her entire body tensing as she let out a cry of Lapis’ name, orgasm racking her body. The feeling of hot cum spilling into her, the feeling of Lapis’ claws digging into her, pushed her body into a second orgasm directly after the first, Jasper couldn’t even make a /sound/.

 

Once she finally came down from her orgasm, she was panting hard, and so was Lapis, who had collapsed onto her front. Jasper gave herself a few moments, before she moved a hand to stroke Lapis’ hair, a heavy and broken purr due to her panting rumbling from her throat. They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying the feeling of post-orgasm, and being tied together-

 

Lapis propped herself up again quickly, and when Jasper looked up, she could see her eyes were wide, apologetic. It was then, Jasper realized exactly what had happened. Lapis had knotted her, finished /inside/ her. Lapis looked almost panicked, until Jasper began purring again, sitting up a bit more so she could properly stroke Lapis’ hair, and then her cheeks.

 

“Don’t worry.” She spoke, trying to comfort Lapis. “...This will be good for us.”

 

Lapis calmed down a little, smiling a touch and nodding, one hand resting on Jasper’s stomach, one lifting to cup her cheek.

 

“I love you, Jasper.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
